


Uninvited Guests and Heart-to-Hearts

by M_E_Scribbles



Series: Modern Dating Adventures of Ranya [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Making Up, Meeting the Parents, Protective Anya, Uninvited Guests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: Trouble ensues when Raven has to deal with The Bios showing up after over a decade of radio silence. Then Anya's parents unexpectedly come into town and insist on treating their children and their significant others to dinner. And to top it all off, Raven still has to deal with Luna and the issues she's brought with her.





	Uninvited Guests and Heart-to-Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The next Ranya one-shot! Sorry it took so long to write. Parts of this were hard to get through and took a while to get right. I hope I did it justice! There's fluff and angst and all sorts of things in this one. (I'll try to not take so long on the next one!)
> 
> Oh! And we finally learn the names of The Bios! (Remember how I said Bio Dad had a super Irish name? Be prepared!!)
> 
> TW: There is mention of a character death but it isn't one of our beloveds! 
> 
> I apologize for the summary. If you can think of a better one after reading this, let me know! I'm open to suggestions!

Of all the nights they could have magically reappeared in Raven’s life, Bio Parents had to choose the night she and Anya had finally found a way around the whole Luna thing. Even the thought of the other woman had Raven’s lip curling up into a snarl. She so wasn’t in the mood to deal with her parents. Former parents? Better to just stick with Bios.

“What do you want?” Raven asked, her hands fisted on her hips and brow arched.

“Perhaps we wanted to talk to you,” Bio Dad replied, a gentle smile on her face.

“Try again,” Raven shook her head. She waited for a beat, to see if either of them would say anything more. When they didn’t, she scoffed, “I haven’t seen you in over a decade. You’ve never even sent me a Christmas card. And now you show up at my home after ten o’clock at night and think I’m going to believe you just want to chat?”

Behind her, Raven could feel Anya moving closer to her. Then a reassuring hand fell on her shoulder. A reminder that her love was near. Then a hand on her hip. A reminder that Anya was ready to protect her if needed. But honestly… Raven wasn’t sure what she needed to be prepared for.

“Could we speak to you in private?” Bio Mom inquired.

Even years later Anya would insist she’d never heard anyone snort as loudly as Raven had at that question. It was so loud it echoed and bounced around in the tiny office. It even made Anya jump a little.

“You’re joking right? That was a sad attempt at a joke?” Raven responded. She raised her closed fists and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Some things need to be kept in the family,” Bio Mom insisted. Large brown eyes, so much like Raven’s, flicked up to meet Anya’s for a split second. “Perhaps your friend could give us a moment?”

Before Raven could even think about firing off a response to that, Anya slid her hands around her waist and squeezed gently. Turning her head, Raven met those tawny eyes she loved so much. She shook her head. Not even a little part of her wanted Anya to leave.

“She’s not my friend,” Raven finally said after taking a few seconds to consider her next move.

“Clearly,” Bio Dad’s brow arched. Anya could see more than a passing resemblance to his daughter.

“This is Anya. My girlfriend,” Raven said at the same time, speaking over him. “I’d introduce you but I don’t want her to waste any brain space on things that are inconsequential. And I know how much you hate for people to know about our connection.”

“Raven,” Bio Mom sighed.

With another snort, Raven waved her hand at the door, “I think it is time for you to go now.”

“We really do have something important to discuss with you,” Bio Dad said softly.

“Well,” Raven smirked up at him. “Have your people call my people and we’ll see about setting something up. I’m sure if we try hard enough we can work something out.”

“This is serious, Little Bird,” he replied.

“Do not call me that!” Raven hissed. She tensed in Anya’s arms, not sure if she wanted to run out the door or get in Bio Dad’s face. Deciding on neither, she turned so her back was to them, her arms looping around Anya’s neck. The burning of her tears only made her angrier, “You have no right!”

Bio Dad took a step forward, his hand moving to catch Raven’s shoulder. “That isn’t fair!”

His hand stopped halfway to its destination, Anya’s growl had seen to that. His large green eyes grew round as she shifted so Raven was standing behind her, hands fisted in the sides of Anya’s shirt. Anya’s crossed her own torso so she could cover Raven’s hands with her own.

“I think Raven is right,” Anya’s cold tone had the Bios standing just a bit straighter. “You need to go.”

“Who do you – ” Bio Mom started.

Another growl escaped Anya. She tried to take a step closer but Raven’s grip wouldn’t relax. Pulling in a deep breath through her nose, Anya let it out slowly, trying to calm herself. After she’d managed to unclench her jaw she muttered, “What right do you have to show up here after 12 years? To show up unannounced and make demands of her?”

“She is our daughter!” Bio Dad pointed out. “She’s my little girl!”

“Yeah,” Anya rolled her eyes. “Your little girl. The one you hid from the world because of your job. Yes, I know all about her childhood,” Anya said quickly when he tried to interrupt again. “She’s so much your little girl that you willingly let her and her brother walk away from you. You let another family choose to take them in and love them. That’s how much she’s your little girl. You don’t get to pick and choose when you see her. It isn’t about your convenience or your needs. It’s about Raven and Ryan and their lives. You can’t just drop in and out as you like!”

“Please, just hear us out?” Bio Mom requested, her eyes on Raven’s hands.

Pressing her forehead to the space between Anya’s shoulder blades, Raven shook her head.

“I think you should leave,” Anya repeated Raven’s words from earlier. She pulled Raven’s hands until her arms were around her waist and held them to her stomach. “Just… go.”

“I’ll leave my information with the doorman,” Bio Dad offered, swallowing thickly.

“I don’t want it,” came Raven’s muffled reply.

Bio Mom blinked back tears, “Please… just listen to what we have to say?”

With another shake of her head, Raven replied harshly, “No! And if you aren’t going to leave, we will! Good-bye!”

Before Anya realized what was happening, she was being pulled out of the office. She waved at Oscar as they stormed by his desk. She nearly tackled Raven when she stopped abruptly at the elevators.

Raven jabbed her finger into the button hard enough for pain to shoot up her arm. Then she turned to Oscar and caught sight of the Bios again. “If they aren’t gone in the next five minutes, call the police.”

“But… He’s…” the doorman sputtered.

“Oscar!” Anya snapped.

“Right! Five minutes!” Oscar stood from his chair. He started ushering the couple toward the door, “Time to go folks!”

“Raven!” Bio Mom called out.

“Good-bye!” Raven yelled back as she pulled Anya onto the elevator.

****

The silence in the elevator was loud. Anya couldn’t help but fidget with her hands, tapping her fingers against the side of her thigh, spinning a lock of hair around over and over again. Anything she could do to distract herself from the silence. She wasn’t used to it when she was wearing her aids. She could almost swear she could hear her hair shifting and brushing over her shoulders when she turned to check on her girlfriend.

“Raves?” She reached out to brush a lock of hair behind Raven’s ear.

“Don’t.”

“Raven,” Anya sighed. She could hear the pain in that one word. She could almost feel it.

Shaking her head, Raven bit out, “Ahn. Do not.”

So she didn’t. Not yet anyway. She waited until they were in the apartment. As soon as the door closed behind them, Anya had Raven wrapped in her arms.

That was all it took for Raven to break. After refusing to let the Bios see even a crack in her mask, Raven broke. She buried her face in the crook of Anya’s neck and grabbed onto the back of her jacket tightly. The first sob was muffled, like Raven was still trying to fight the tsunami of emotions inside. Anya felt it move through her chest more than she heard anything. The next was louder. The third louder was still.

Not knowing what else to do, Anya gathered her closer and began to whisper into her ear. ‘I know’ and ‘I love you’ and ‘let it all out, baby’ were intermixed with kisses and gentle squeezes.

Neither of them could be sure how much time passed. They hadn’t even bothered to move away from the door.

Finally, Anya felt Raven slump even more firmly against her. The sobs had long since quieted to sniffles and hiccups, the hands once fisted in the back of her jacket had moved to press against her shoulder blades. Still, Anya whispered words of love in Raven’s ear.

With a final kiss to Raven’s temple, Anya pulled back. Not much, just enough to see her girlfriend’s face. What she saw… it nearly broke her heart. Anya could clearly see the 14-year-old girl Raven had once been. As gently as she could, Anya cupped her face with both of hands. She wiped away the tears with the pads of her thumbs, murmuring the entire time. Leaning forward, she pressed a chaste kiss to Raven’s lips.

“Let’s get you ready for bed,” Anya whispered.

She lifted Raven easily, carrying her bridal style into the bathroom. Placing her on the vanity, Anya turned away to start the shower before moving to gather clean towels.

“I just want to go to bed,” Raven protested so quietly Anya nearly missed it.

“You’ll feel better after a warm shower, Raves,” Anya countered. She paused in her actions long enough to lift Raven’s hand to lips for a kiss on the knuckles. “I’ll be in your bedroom. Take your time.”

Raven didn’t respond, turned her head to stare at the shower curtain. She stared at the nebula that almost looked like it was moving through space on the vinyl. When Anya released her hand and moved toward the door, ready to give her a bit of privacy to collect herself, Raven caught her wrist.

“Don’t,” she whispered, not looking away from the purples and pinks of the curtain.

“I’ll just be in your room, Love,” Anya replied softly. She lifted a hand to smooth back Raven’s hair.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Raven insisted. Her eyes dropped to the floor. “You don’t have to get in with me if you don’t want… I just want you to be here.”

Anya clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Raves, it isn’t that I don’t want to shower with you. I just don’t think now is the time for… that.”

“I just want you to be here,” Raven repeated.

“Then I’m here,” Anya said. She added a firm nod; as if Raven wouldn’t believe her if she hadn’t thrown that motion in.

Taking a moment to consider her next move, Anya smiled and motioned for Raven to lift her arms. When she did, Anya peeled her red V-neck shirt up and over her head. She dropped a small kiss to Raven’s now bare shoulder. Without pausing, Anya reached around to undo the clasp or Raven’s bra with one hand, winking when Raven let a small giggle escape.

“Can you get yourself out of your jeans or will you need my help with those too?” Anya asked, her eyes holding steady on Raven’s. “It looks like they’ve been painted on so I’d imagine they’re difficult to remove.”

“Any other day and I’d take that as a challenge,” Raven shook her head and sighed. “Unfortunately, I don’t have that much energy tonight. So, as innocently as possible, I’d like to request for you to get into my pants. Or I guess get me out of my pants.”

“Raves,” Anya whimpered.

“Only to help me get them off of course,” Raven added, her signature smirk playing on her lips.

Sighing and closing her eyes, Anya leaned her forehead against Raven’s and said, “You don’t play fair sometimes.”

“I know. But only because I know you’ll let me win,” Raven whispered back. She finally lifted her eyes to Anya’s. “I’m sorry we can’t… make up properly right now.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. I’m fine with just holding you,” Anya assured her. She cupped Raven’s face again and caught her lips in a kiss. “I love you. I know tonight hasn’t gone according to plan, but we can’t really fix anything but us right now. So lets get clean and comfortable and get some sleep. We’ll tackle all of this tomorrow.”

“Everyone knows make-up sex is the best. I know we barely fought but still…” Raven sighed. “You don’t have to – ”

Anya shook her head, “don’t even think about finishing that sentence. I’m here. I’m with you. My problems are your problems and your problems are mine. We’re a package deal and we’ll work all this out together.”

“I love you, Ahn.”

“And I’m more thankful for that than you’ll ever know!”

The shower lasted a long time. They stayed under the water until it ran cold. Raven claimed she couldn’t feel it, even as she shivered and her teeth chattered. Anya had to pick her up and carry her to the bed.

“Clothes?” Anya whispered, brushing a lock of hair behind Raven’s ear.

“Don’t care,” Raven sniffled back. When Anya stood and turned to the closet, a hand caught her. “Never mind. Just… get in. Please?”

“You’re shaking, Raven,” Anya said.

“I’m cold. Come and warm me up.”

Anya couldn’t bite back the sigh. She could hear in Raven’s voice she was hoping to get lost in her. It wasn’t the time though. It wasn’t what they needed.

“Ahn,” Raven whimpered. “Please?”

“I’m coming, Love,” Anya replied. “But I want to hold you. And I want you to sleep. We’ll deal with everything in the morning. For now, let’s just get some rest.”

She climbed into the bed and opened her arms for Raven. As soon as she was curled up against her, Anya closed her arms and held tight. She ran her hand up and down Raven’s side, a steady rhythm to match the deep breaths she was taking.

“Sleep,” Anya yawned.

“Love you,” Raven replied, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of her chin.

Anya nodded, yawning again. “I love you too, Raves.”

****

Of course, morning came too soon. Anya hadn’t bothered to shut the curtains so the East-facing windows allowed the sunlight to stream in and land on their faces. No amount of huffing and groaning and squeezing of her eyes would allow Anya to resist it. Raven splayed out on top of her wasn’t helping her escape efforts much.

Part of her wanted to wake her girlfriend. To ask if she was ready to talk. Then she remembered how much they had to talk about. Luna and everything that had happened since her best friend’s arrival. Niylah and her unsolicited advice. The Bios showing up and insisting on speaking to Raven. She sighed. It was too early to think about all of that. But… they had to start sometime.

Of course Anya had experience with waking up to a snoozing Raven lying on top of her. She had never quite managed to free herself from the koala-like grip without waking her. Most mornings Anya didn’t worry about waking her, Raven would go right back to sleep after insisting she’d fallen in love with a heathen. Anya never really understood how getting up early to go for a run made her a heathen but every time she’d asked for an explanation she was met with a shrug and a mind-melting kiss.

As if Raven could sense Anya’s brain already whirring to life, she shifted and moaned in her sleep. When Anya only tightened her arms around her a bit, Raven lifted her head and squinted at her with one eye.

“Did I dream all of that?” She asked, her voice laced with sleep. “Or did last night really just… suck?”

“No dreaming. Not about the sucking,” Anya responded. She leaned up to kiss Raven gently. “I’m sorry, Raves.”

“For the Bios showing up? That is in no way your fault.”

Anya nodded. She knew that. She had no way of knowing they would be waiting for them after their disastrous night out.

“Are you – ”

“Can we start with something easy?” Raven requested. She shifted so she was sitting up, straddling Anya’s hips.

As hard as she tried, Anya couldn’t quite keep her eyes from dropping to Raven’s glorious torso. The tight abs and large breasts beckoned her. The snort from her girlfriend had her eyes flying up again.

“Sorry,” She murmured.

Raven smirked down at her. She slowly stretched her arms over her head and twisted her torso one way, then the other. When she lowered them again, Anya’s eyes stayed glued to her defined stomach. “Never apologize for looking at me like you want to lick chocolate syrup off of me. Not ever.”

“Could we put some clothing on please?”

Rolling her eyes, Raven nodded. She slid off of Anya’s hips and stood up from the bed. She motioned for Anya to stay put, moving to the closet to grab shorts and shirts for both of them.

Once they were dressed, Raven climbed back on top of Anya. She noticed the wince Anya tried to hide. It was the same wince she tried to hide whenever her head was hurting. If Raven hadn’t known her girlfriend quite so well, she’d probably have missed it.

“You slept with your aids in. You always get headaches when you do that,” Leaning down, her eyes bounced between Anya’s. She waited a beat, wanting to make sure she understood what she was reading, then she asked, “Do you need to take them out?”

“No,” Anya replied. She even shook her head a couple of time, biting the inside of her bottom lip at the shooting pain the movement caused.

“I didn’t ask if you want to take them out, I asked if you need to. And you do. I can tell. I’m not saying a word until you take them out,” Raven threatened, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down her nose. “Take them out, get some water, and take some medicine.”

“Raves,” Anya whined.

With another shake of her head, Raven cut her off, “No ma’am. Move it.”

“You’re sitting on me, Love,” Anya pointed out.

“Oh, right,” Raven scurried off of her, moving to lean back against the headboard while Anya removed her hearing aids.

They were back in bed a few minutes later. Anya on her back, propped up by pillows, and Raven straddling her hips. Anya bent her legs up, allowing Raven to lean back against her thighs.

 ** _So what do you want to start with?_** Raven asked.

 ** _Niylah?_** Anya replied.

 ** _There’s nothing to talk about with her. She thinks she knows about our relationship because her ex was deaf,_** Raven clenched her jaw, remembering what Niylah had said the night before. They barely knew each other, they were connected through Clarke, but Niylah felt like she had the right to force her opinions and experiences on Raven. **_They broke up because… I don’t even know. Niylah wasn’t there for her ex I think. She let it all get to her. And now she thinks that you and I are doomed because I can hear and you can’t. As if our love isn’t strong enough. Or we aren’t strong enough._**

Anya nodded, **_she isn’t wrong. Relationships are always hard. When you throw in different cultures and upbringings or disabilities… sometimes people can’t handle it._**

 ** _We can,_** Raven insisted.

**_I know. I know we can. But I can see Niylah’s point. I think she was trying to be a protective older sister._ **

**_She isn’t my sister,_** Raven signed as quickly as she could.

Smiling softly, Anya nodded again, **_I know, Raves. She is Clarke’s though and they’re trying to build a relationship. She knows Clarke loves you. Of course she’s going to want to make sure you’re okay. She’s just diving into the deep the end._**

**_Well she better make her way to shore before riptide Raven drags her ass to sea!_ **

**_I love you,_** Anya laughed.

Before Raven could respond, she sat up straight and looked toward the door. When her mouth moved, Anya realized she was talking to someone.

 ** _Who is here?_** Anya tapped her leg to get Raven’s attention again.

**_Clarke and Lexa. They want to know if they can come in._ **

**_We still need to talk about Luna,_** Anya sighed.

Raven arched a brow and turned back to the door. It opened seconds later, revealing a perky Lexa and disheveled Clarke.

 ** _Having a party?_** Lexa asked, smirking at her sister.

Anya rolled her eyes. Her hands settled on Raven’s hips when she tried to move. When Raven turned and asked her to let her go, Anya only shook her head.

Laughing, Raven waved a hand at her bed, inviting Lexa and Clarke to join them.

As soon as they were sitting, Raven told them, **_Anya’s head was hurting earlier._**

 ** _So we’re signing?_** Clarke asked. The look on her face told Anya she wanted to whine about that.

 ** _Yes,_** Raven answered. **_Did Lexa wear you out last night?_**

 ** _Lexa didn’t have a chance. Party Girl Griffin made one of her rare appearances last night after you fled. Hung-over Clarke is now in her prime whining stage,_** Lexa responded, rubbing a hand up and down Clarke’s back once she was finished. She glanced at Anya, immediately noting her irritation at their interruption. Whatever their topic had been, her sister didn’t want company for it. She had to ask anyway, ** _What are we talking about?_**

Raven’s quick glance at Anya’s eyes was almost too fast for anyone to catch. Then she signed, **_Luna._**

 ** _Oh,_** Clarke huffed out a breath. Her pout was gone, replaced by irritation. **_You mean Touchy McGee?_**

 ** _Clarke,_** Lexa’s shoulders rose and fell as she sighed.

 ** _She wouldn’t stop touching you!_** Clarke pointed out.

Anya snorted at that, **_That’s just Luna. She’s a touchy person. She doesn’t mean anything by it._**

 ** _Do not defend her,_** Raven demanded. She glared down at Anya again, and then her eyes snapped to Lexa when she tried to say something. Once she was sure Lexa would remain silent, she turned back to her girlfriend. **_She inserted herself into every part of our life. She judged our comet! She made fun our habits. She would not stop touching you! She was in your lap last night!_**

 ** _Love,_** Anya tried to get a word in.

 ** _No! She made me feel judged in my home. I never did anything to her and she seemed to be going out of her way to make sure I knew she had you first!_** Raven said. Her eyes were filling with burning tears slowly. **_I never did anything to her, Anya!_**

Anya sat up and hugged Raven tightly. At her movements, Clarke and Lexa quickly left the room, giving them privacy again. They must have said something to Raven because she nodded and said something against Anya’s shoulder.

Once Raven’s sobs, or the shuddering from her sobs, stopped, Anya leaned back again. She reached up and wiped away the tears trialing down Raven’s cheeks. **_I know I shouldn’t use the fact that she’s my best friend as an excuse but that’s what it was. I forget that not everyone understands how we are when we’re together_.**

 ** _I just want to feel like I’m included when I’m around,_** Raven responded. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, **_I want her to acknowledge and respect that you’re with me. That you chose me._**

 ** _I’m so sorry, Love,_** Anya sniffed, fighting her tears. **_I never meant to make you feel less than. Can you forgive me?_**

**_Just… don’t let it happen again? Tell her to –_ **

**_I will. She’ll behave from now on. She thought she was being protective. There’s just something about you that makes everyone who meets you want to wrap you up in the softest blanket available and protect you from everything,_** Anya reassured her as quickly as she could. **_Knowing Luna, she probably didn’t realize she was crossing your lines. Our lines._**

Sniffling, Raven nodded. **_I know you were hers first._**

**_But I’m yours now. And always._ **

**_I love you, Ahn._ **

Anya offered her a watery smile, **_I love you too._**

****

For some reason, Anya had expected they’d be alone once they left Raven’s bedroom. Instead, they found Clarke and Lexa making breakfast. It’d been nearly two hours of talking about Luna and Niylah. They’d only left the bedroom because Raven wouldn’t stop giggling every time Anya’s stomach growled.

 ** _Better?_** Lexa asked.

“I’m fine. The meds kicked in a little while ago,” Anya replied.

“Bacon is almost – ” Clarke started to speak, cut off by Raven making a beeline toward the plate holding the finished meat. “Raven Reyes-Griffin!”

Doing her happy bacon dance as she bit into a piece, Raven shrugged, “I never took your last name!”

“Fine then,” Clarke bit out. She slapped Raven’s hand away from the plate. Then she smirked, “How about Raven Reyes-Woods then?”

That caused a choking sound to escape Raven’s throat. Anya was next to her in the blink of an eye, slapping her back and staring at her. After a minute, Raven nodded and moved away from her girlfriend’s whacks.

“Not cool, Griffin,” she growled at her sister.

“You started it. I said it was _almost_ ready. Don’t be greedy,” Clarke stuck her tongue out.

They settled around the small pub style table, each with plates loaded with eggs and pancakes and bacon. Anya and Clarke returned to the kitchen to retrieve cups and the milk from the fridge.

“Juice?” Lexa asked as they rejoined the table.

“In the fridge,” Clarke replied and pursed her lips for a quick peck.

They ate slowly, making small talk and laughing. Clarke and Lexa took turns telling the story of Octavia nearly strangling Luna when she got a bit too friendly with Lincoln the night before. Raven enjoyed that story immensely.

Anya volunteered to washes the dishes since Clarke and Lexa had cooked. Raven reluctantly joined her. She hated drying dishes. When they finally moved into the living room, the energy in the apartment had shifted.

“So…” Clarke said, nestling into Lexa’s side on the couch.

“So?” Raven repeated as she sank onto Anya’s lap.

“What happened last night?” Clarke asked.

“When?” Raven looped an arm around Anya’s neck.

The eye roll coming from Clarke told Raven she wouldn’t get away with playing dumb.

After clicking her tongues, Clarke glared at her sister, “Do you want to rehash the whole Niylah thing or can we just agree that she has once again overstepped and move on?”

“I’m okay with that,” Raven replied. “Do us a favor and tell her to stay in her lane from not on. She isn’t my sister and she doesn’t know me.”

“And Luna? Can we all agree we can move on from that topic too?” Lexa put in, sincerely hoping she’d hear an affirmative response.

“Yeah…” Raven stiffened in Anya’s lap. “That one isn’t done until I get to have a chat with the bushy-haired wonder.”

“Raves,” Anya sighed.

Leaning away from her, Raven glanced at her girlfriend, “I get to say my piece to her. She made my life difficult! She made me cry! I get to tell her to back off!”

“It won’t work,” Lexa warned.

“It will if she wants Anya to be happy,” Raven shot back.

“What does that mean?” Anya narrowed her eyes at her.

With a shrug that came off much more nonchalant than she felt, Raven answered, “happy wife, happy life.”

“We aren’t married,” Anya deadpanned.

“And if Luna keeps it up, we’ll never get married,” Raven growled.

“Okay! Okay,” Lexa interrupted before they could launch into a full an argument. She waited a beat, making sure they were both quiet before she added, “So the Luna thing is not done. Got it.”

Clarke leaned forward and grabbed Raven’s hand, “I was talking about what happened when you got home.”

Whipping her head around, Raven glared at Anya, “You told them?”

“I told Clarke you might need her today. That’s why she’s here so early despite drinking half the whiskey in the bar last night,” Anya explained. She looped both arms around Raven’s hips and squeezed. “I didn’t give any details because I don’t know how much you want to share.”

“Raven, she didn’t tell me anything. All her text said was you might need me,” Clarke smiled gently. “I have a few ideas about what that meant…”

“Lexa and I can go for a run or to the store or something if you want privacy,” Anya offered.

She thought about it. She really did. Just having Clarke there with her to sort things out would be just like old times. Except… She had Anya now. And Anya was there. Her arms tight around Raven’s hips, her hands on her side and her thigh. She could take the easy way and ask for the Woods sisters to leave. But she’d rather have her girlfriend nearby, preferably holding her through all of it.

“No…” Raven finally spoke.

Anya pressed a kiss to her shoulder, leaving her lips against the fabric of her t-shirt, “Raves?”

“Stay?” She turned and searched Anya’s eyes, hoping she’d only find love and support. Of course, that’s exactly what she found.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Anya winked.

With a nod, Clarke squeezed Raven’s hand one more time before she stood. She pulled Lexa with her to grab drinks for all of them, snacks too. She had a good idea what they were going to be talking about but she didn’t know how in-depth Raven would want to go.

Fifteen minutes later they were all settled again, Raven still sitting in Anya’s lap on the chair and Lexa on the beanbag opposite them, a half dozen blankets forming a cocoon around her. Just as Clarke was preparing to drop down next to her fiancée, a knock sounded at the door. Anya and Lexa glanced at each other, then at Raven, then at Clarke. They were confused; it was usually just the four of them. Raven, however, was not confused. She narrowed her eyes at Clarke.

“You didn’t.”

“Se would want to be here. You should have been the one to text her,” Clarke dodged the pillow Raven threw at her.

“Clarke Griffin!” Raven hissed as her sister sprinted to the door.

“Hey, O!” Clarke shouted as she opened the door and pulled her friend inside. She immediately moved so she was stood behind her, out of Raven’s sight.

Trying to look over her shoulder, Octavia sighed, “you didn’t tell her I was coming, did you?”

“She wouldn’t have let me near my phone!” Clarke protested, ducking as another pillow sailed through the air over her head.

“Why does Raven not want Octavia here?” Lexa called out from her nest of blankets.

“Because O gets protective about certain things. And O feels residual anger over certain things,” Raven growled as Anaya yanked the last of the throw pillows from her hands. “And when O gets protective and residually angry, she plots murder. And I have to talk her down!”

Dragging Clarke behind her, Octavia made her way into the living room. She deposited her friend with Lexa before shedding her jacket and sitting on the couch.

“So is this all for the reason Clarke thinks it is?” Octavia asked, her eyebrow arched in question.

“Yes,” Raven sighed, shooting a glare at her sister.

“I’m not sorry!” Clarke insisted. She stuck out her tongue and burrowed into Lexa’s side when she wrapped an arm around her.

“Again… why no O?” Anya asked.

Raven sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Everyone thinks I’m overprotective and that I’m the one who blows things out of proportion. It isn’t me. It’s never been me. It’s O.”

“At last count I have thirteen foolproof ways to kill them and hide their bodies where no one would ever find them,” Octavia announced, ignoring the irritation she already heard in Raven’s voice.

Lexa looked from one friend to another, hoping for an explanation. No one seemed keen on offering anything up without prompting though, “Kill who?”

“Tadgh and Zarita Ó Conchobhair,” Raven answered sullenly.

“Who?” Lexa asked, her face the definition of confused.

The story, the things Raven was preparing to tell Lexa, was organizing itself in her mind. She nodded at Clarke who pulled out her phone and started typing. Raven hated explaining who she was, where she came from. She hate that she even had a backstory worthy of a Lifetime movie.

Clarke slid her phone into Lexa’s hands and nodded triumphantly.

“This isn’t what you said,” Lexa laughed as she read the names. “Tad-g O Con-cho-bear. Not… whatever you said…”

“They’re my parents,” Raven said quietly. Lexa’s laughter died immediately. “And it is pronounced Tige O’Connor. My grandparents were born and bred Irish, very proud of their heritage.”

Clarke and Octavia growled when Raven admitted their relationship.

“Right,” she held up her hands, “not my parents. My bio parents.”

“Okay…” Lexa glanced at Clarke before meeting Raven’s eyes again. “I know Abby and Jake took you and Ryan in. There’s more to this?”

And so Raven launched into the story of how she and her brother ended up honorary members of the Griffin family. Clarke and Octavia would help out, filling in details or picking up the story entirely when Raven’s voice started to waver. Clarke, ever gentle Clarke, remained calm, almost stoic throughout the tale. Octavia, however, was like a livewire. She was pacing and growling and throwing herself on the couch just to get up and do it all again.

While the Griffins had adopted the Reyes siblings, formerly the Ó Conchobhair siblings, Octavia had become a protector for Raven. Even with Raven being older by a couple of years, Octavia had taken up the mantle of her guardian. It was a situation that both humbled and frustrated Raven.

After the three-sided storytelling ended, Lexa took another look at the picture on her fiancée’s phone before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. Then she saw Octavia’s hands flex again. “Why does this make you so angry?”

“Her father… Can you imagine not acknowledging your children because of your job?” Clarke replied. She watched Octavia pace the room again before sinking on the couch her knee bounced three times before she stood again.

“I couldn’t tell anyone my real last name. Not even friends. I couldn’t have real friends. It would have been too big of risk to Tadgh’s job,” Raven sniffled.

“Yeah…” Anya said slowly, watching Octavia pace. “I get that. You know I do. We’ve discussed this before. But why is O so angry?”

Octavia finally stopped. She turned and sank on the couch, her hands grasping her elbows tightly. “Do you know who my father was?”

“No. Why would I?” Lexa replied, her confusion coming back full-force.

“My father was Julian Blake.”

Lexa blinked a few times. Then she looked to her older sister for a hint at what that meant. When Anya only shrugged, Lexa asked, “And?”

“Julian Blake was one of the best center-fielders of his generation,” Raven explained. “Like Tadgh Ó Conchobhair he’s destined for the Hall of Fame.”

“And his best friend in the entire world was the shortstop on his team,” Octavia hissed, “Tadgh Ó Conchobhair.”

“You’re mad because your father was friends with Raven’s father?” Anya questioned. She’d spent most of the time the girls had been telling Raven’s story simply holding Raven. She pressed small kisses to her shoulder or neck or ear, and whispering whatever words of love she could think of in her ear. She’d spent a great deal of time tracing ‘I love you’ into her hip over and over again.

Octavia swiveled on the couch to face Anya, “Uncle Tadgh used to come over all the time when I was growing up. He’d come over for picnics, birthdays, BBQs, holidays… you name it and he was there. Aunt Zarita with him of course. Bellamy and I had no clue Raven and Ryan existed. None at all.”

“I’d known O for three years before I finally told her the truth,” Raven added.

“I thought she was lying. Making up stories about my heroes. My goofy Uncle Tadgh and sweet Aunt Z,” Octavia scoffed. She remembered exactly how she’d reacted to Raven’s proclamation. She’d punched her Square in the nose and told her to quit lying.

After a quick scuffle that resulted in a could of split lips, a swollen nose, and two black eyes (both Octavia’s), Clarke and Bellamy managed to pull them apart. Raven repeated what Octavia kept declaring a lie. Even when Clarke tried to back Raven up, Octavia wouldn’t listen. Then Ryan came out of nowhere and swore his sister was telling the truth. Octavia had nearly hit him before she ran home to demand the truth from her father.

No matter what she’d asked though, JB had denied knowing what she was talking about. He finally handed her his phone and told her to call Tadgh herself if she wanted to know so badly. So she did. And Tadgh hadn’t even tried to deny it.

Oh how Octavia had raged that day. All those times he and Z had listened to her stories about sassy Raven and funny Ryan. All those times Octavia felt spread because they’d remembered to ask after Clarke and Raven and Ryan. She felt so cool, so important that the future Hall-of-Famer liked her so much he’d remembered her friends names.

“He’d used me to keep tabs on Raven and Ryan! From the beginning!” Octavia shouted. She clenched her jaw and growled again, “He was at my house a week after Raven and I were introduced and when he asked about my new friend I figured Mom or Dad had mentioned Raven. I thought he was just showing that he cared!”

“O,” Lexa said loudly. “What happened to your father? With Tadgh? Are they still friends?”

“Nope!” Octavia laughed but there was no humor in it.

Clarke struggled up out of the beanbag. She and Raven hurried to Octavia’s sides and wrapped her in their arms.

“Are you okay?” Anya asked.

“Dad stopped talking to Tadgh after that day. And since Tadgh was his sobriety coach or whatever, Dad started drinking again,” Octavia sniffled.

“He was killed in a car accident,” Clarke whispered.

Raven ran a hand up and down Octavia’s arm. She met Anya’s eye briefly before looking back to Octavia, “He’d been on a two-month bender. Clarke and I found him on their front lawn and sprayed him with a hose. That seemed to actually force him out of the fog he’d been in. He and O’s mom had a talk and he started going to meetings again.”

“And then he was hit by a drunk driver a month later,” Octavia sniffled and wiped at her eyes. She chuckled humorlessly, “He’d been sober for nearly twenty years thanks to Tadgh and his support. Then I threw a fit and they stopped talking and he died.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Clarke whispered.

“No, I know,” Octavia nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Raven said.

Shaking her head, Octavia moved her hand to hold onto one of Raven’s, “none of this is on you. If it isn’t my fault, it isn’t your fault.”

Lexa took a minute to study her friends. She’d never have guessed either Raven or Octavia had any tragedy in their life. Of course, she knew Raven’s childhood hadn’t been normal, Clarke had told her that much. But secret parents and drunk driving accidents and all of that? Lexa honestly hadn’t seen that coming.

“Why don’t you look surprised?” Lexa finally directed a question at her sister.

“I already knew about most of it,” Anya replied. She winked when Raven turned to give her a small smile. “Raves told me about her parents on our first date. Well, she told me most of it. The rest she’s told me since.”

Lexa nodded at that, gently gnawing at her bottom lip. Then she nodded again and pulled in a deep breath through her nose, “I’m with O. Let’s kill them.”

“Lexa!” Clarke admonished, though her grin ruined the effect.

“I’m just saying,” Lexa waved a hand at Raven, “who gives up a daughter as awesome as our Raven?”

“No one is killing anyone. They’ll leave me alone,” Raven couldn’t hold back the laugh. She may have come from a crappy family but she knew her friends, her chosen family, had her back.

Clarke hummed in agreement. Then she shifted to look around Octavia, “why were they here?”

“I don’t know. I kicked them out before they could say much,” Raven shrugged. She moved to sit with Anya again. “They did ask to speak to me without my ‘friend’ present a few times though. So that means it is probably Ó Conchobhair family business.”

Anya started to add her thoughts on the previous night when she heard her phone ringing from Raven’s bedroom. Lifting her girlfriend off her lap easily, Anya gently settled her on the cushion of the chair and kissed the top of her head before hurrying to answer her phone. Raven turned so she was curled up on the seat, watching Anya’s back wistfully.

The conversation picked up between Clarke, Lexa, and Octavia while Raven waited for Anya to reappear. Lexa asked more questions about the Bios and Octavia’s dad. Clarke and Octavia answered to the best of their knowledge. Occasionally, Raven would answer a question but mostly she remained quiet.

Finally, Anya came back into the room. Raven could tell she was irritated just by the shift in her walk.

“What happened?” Raven asked, sitting up and holding out a hand for Anya to take.

Of course, Anya took the hand and squeezed it. Then she looked to Lexa, “Code Aqua.”

“No!” Lexa gasped.

“Yeah,” Anya whined a little, her head dropping back so she could look at the ceiling.

“What’s a ‘code aqua’?” Octavia asked.

Clarke could only shrug, “no idea.”

“Mom and Dad are in town,” Lexa answered. She stood and headed to grab her jacket. “I’m guessing they’ve already made dinner plans?”

“Yeah,” Anya groaned, holding even more tightly to Raven’s hand. “We’re going to that new French place down on Front Street. And I’ve been ordered to let our lovely significant others know they are invited too.”

“Is it optional?” Octavia asked. “Lincoln made plans for tonight.”

“Well tell my baby brother it’s time to cancel them. Dad and Diana want to see us,” Anya replied. She dropped her head so she could check Raven’s reaction. “I can make an excuse for you, Love.”

Swallowing thickly, Raven responded, “No. It’s okay. I need to meet them sometime. Let them know I plan on marrying you and all that.”

“Raves, you just had the Bios drop in on you after twelve years. I think that is a get out of jail free card,” Anya said softly.

“No, really,” Raven stood and wrapped Anya in a hug. “I’ll be fine. I’ll feel better once I’m all cleaned up and in a killer dress.”

“No do-me heels!” Anya laughed and rocked them from side to side.

Giggling, Raven warned, “I make no promises. It all depends on what speaks to me when I check my closet!”

****

Dinner was set for seven o’clock. Raven and Clarke began their prep work at three. They shaved and plucked and waxed. They tried on three quarters of their combined wardrobe. It took a couple of long FaceTime sessions with Octavia to confirm their choices were good ones.

Of course, Raven wore do-me heels. The blood red heels matched too perfectly with the form-fitting dress she’d practically poured herself into. The fact that she had a shade of lipstick that also matched perfectly just sealed the deal. She couldn’t wait to see Anya’s reaction.

The tight black dress Clarke wore was nearly identical to Raven’s in design. And her silver heels made her several inches taller. Thankfully Raven agreed to do her make-up after Clarke managed to wrangle Raven’s hair into a sophisticated up-do.

“Raven Reyes-Griffin! We have to leave now!” Clarke yelled from the front door.

“I never took your last name!” Raven shouted back as she hurried from her bedroom, struggling to fasten one of her dangling diamond earrings.

“Doesn’t matter,” Clarke replied, batting her hands away to attach the back herself. “If we’re late Octavia will kill us.”

Raven scoffed at that, “You don’t think Lexa and Anya would be first in line?”

“No. I’ve met Gustus and Diana before. They adore me,” Clarke laughed. She turned Raven around in a circle, making sure everything was perfect. “And as for Lexa, I do this thing with my – ”

“No details!” Raven slammed her hands over her ears.

Throwing her head back with a loud laugh, Clarke pulled Raven from the apartment. They entered the elevator, Raven still clasping her hands over her ears and humming some song Clarke couldn’t remember the name of. Clarke tried to pull her hands down but Raven was deceptively strong.

 ** _Raven! Be serious!_** Clarke signed, trying to look serious and failing miserably.

“I don’t want to. I had a sucky day yesterday and I want to be goofy and giggly and have a good night with you and our girls. And Lincoln too, of course,” Raven shouted back.

**_If I promise to be fun and giggly will you drop your hands?_ **

“Yes.”

 ** _I promise!_** Clarke crossed her finger over her heart.

Raven lowered her hands and winked at Clarke. Then she took a deep breath, “Do you think they’ll like me?”

“They’ll see how much you love Anya. They’ll adore you for that alone,” Clarke promised. “Plus, Octavia always sort of short circuits when she’s around Diana. So she’ll be a distraction. It’s pretty funny.”

They were still chatting about Octavia and the time she went to Gustus and Diana’s summer home in the Colorado Mountains. Octavia had accidentally insulted Diana when she’d said she should have fired the interior designer when she saw the mock-ups of the place. She had no way of knowing Diana had picked out every decoration in the house.

They headed toward the lobby doors. Then Clarke froze.

“Mom?” She called out, her brows pulled together. “Why are you here?”

“Mama G?” Raven followed her sister as she approached Oscar’s desk.

“Were you going to tell me or were you just going to leave me in the dark?” Abby growled at her daughters.

They glanced at each other. There was no way Abby should know about the Bios showing up but nothing else would make her that angry.

“How?” Raven asked, her shoulders falling.

“Hey!” A new voice joined the conversation for the direction of the little office Raven had a newfound hatred for.

“Ryan?” Raven’s head whipped around to find her brother speed walking toward her.

He picked her up and spun her around while they laughed. When he put her back on the ground, she reached up to ruffle his perfectly disheveled hair.

“Why are you here?” Raven asked.

“Clarke called last night after you left the bar,” Ryan explained. “Mama and I decided to pop in and surprise you with dinner and a movie night. I think we’re too late though.”

“Yes, why are you two so dressed up?” Abby asked.

Ryan chuckled at the disapproving look she was sending the younger women, “I don’t think she likes your outfits.”

“We’re meeting Anya and Lexa’s parents for dinner. They came into town unexpectedly,” Clarke explained.

“That seems to be happening a lot right about now,” Abby glanced over her shoulder at the office door.

“They’re not still here right?” Raven asked, her eyes falling to the floor.

Abby pulled her into a hug. It was the kind of hug Raven had grown up wishing for from her mother. It was the kind of hug she never really received until the day she left home.

“They’re here. And they say they want to talk,” Ryan answered, his hand falling to Raven’s shoulder.

“Ryan was just telling them to leave when you two came down,” Abby added.

Raven shook her head and pressed her eyes to Abby’s shoulder, “I don’t want to see them.”

As the words left her mouth, the office door opened and the Bios stepped into the lobby. Abby stiffened and whirled around, forcing Raven and Ryan to stand behind her. She snarled quietly, daring them to come closer to her children.

“Raven, Ryan,” Zarita smiled softly. “It is so good to see you two together again.”

“What do you want?” Abby growled.

Tadgh stepped forward, “we’d like to speak to our children. In private.”

“You’ve got some nerve! Showing up here and asking to – ” Abby took a step forward as she spoke, only to be stopped by six hands latching onto her.

“This could be considered harassment,” Ryan spoke over his mom.

Raven nodded and narrowed her eyes at Tadgh, “we’ve asked you to leave us alone. Why is that so hard for you?”

“We just need a few minutes,” Zarita claimed.

“Yeah well I just wanted parents that would take me to the park and play with me,” Ryan shot back.

The lobby door opened with a thud, forcing the group of six to turn to stare at the intruder. When Raven saw it was Luna, she rolled her eyes.

“Seriously?” Raven groaned. She let go of Abby’s jacket so she could cover her face with both of her hands.

“Raven?” Luna walked toward the group slowly.

“What?” She hissed.

Holding up her hands and coming to a stop, Luna’s eyes moved from the Griffin family to the couple she didn’t know. “I just wanted to talk to you. I know you’ve got dinner with Gus and Di tonight, but I figured I could catch you beforehand. So we could clear the air a bit.”

“Why?” Raven asked, her hands dropping to her side.

Luna moved closer to her, stopping when she was only a handful of feet away. “I was hoping to do this over lunch today but then Anya came home alone and told me about your dinner and lunch got canceled.”

“I don’t have the energy for any of this,” Raven sighed. She shook her head, meeting Clarke’s eye, “Tell them I’m sorry. I just… I can’t tonight.”

“They’ll understand,” Clarke replied. “Text Anya though, let her know.”

With a nod, Raven turned toward the elevators, intent on escaping from the chaos that was her life. She heard Tadgh say something, and she heard the tell-tale sounds of a scuffle. She turned back to find Luna holding Tadgh with one of his arms tucked up behind his back.

“Raven said not tonight,” Luna spoke softly. Somehow the calm tone made her seem all the more dangerous.

“Let him go!” Zarita exclaimed.

“He will apologize to Raven and then you will both leave,” Luna instructed.

Tadgh struggled a bit. He was older but he was still in great shape. Even so, he couldn’t break Luna’s grip on his wrist. After a minute or two, he nodded.

Luna released her hold and moved to stand off to one side, watching the situation carefully. Ryan moved to stand just behind Raven with his arms folded over his chest. Abby and Clarke, after a quick and silent conversation, headed out of the lobby, letting them have their space.

“We’re sorry for barging in again,” Tadgh said as he rubbed his shoulder.

“We really do need to discuss something with you,” Zarita added. When Luna cleared her throat, Zarita paled a bit, “We should have tried to set up an appointment with you. A brunch perhaps?”

“I still hate brunches and I have nothing to say to you,” Raven snapped. She felt Ryan rest his arm over her shoulders. She took a deep breath and said, “if Ryan wants to sit down and talk to you, I won’t tell him not to. But I have no desire to see either one of you.”

“You know he won’t agree to meet with us if you aren’t there,” Tadgh replied.

Turning just enough to rest her head against Ryan, she sighed, “I don’t know what to tell you then. I have enough going on in my life without you trying to charge back in.”

“Raven,” Zarita reached for her hand.

“Just go,” Ryan ordered quietly. “Please?”

“This is important,” Tadgh insisted.

Ryan nodded, “I have your number. We’ll call if we want to talk. Please stop calling me and texting me. And leave Raven alone.”

“Please,” Zarita sniffled.

“No,” Luna stepped forward again. She turned to Raven, her lips barely lifting in a smile, “I’m sorry if I’m overstepping but would you like us to leave?”

“Yes!” Raven nodded.

With a wink and a pat on Raven’s head, Luna turned to the Bios and made a shooing motion. “You heard them, people I don’t know. They don’t want to talk to you. Leave them be. I’m already irritating enough. I have to make amends or Anya will kill me. Have you met Anya? She’s scary. I’ve already had one lecture today, I don’t want another.”

****

 **Raven: (8:35a)  
** Babe, I’m sorry about last night…

 **Anya: (8:35a)**  
I promise everything is fine, Raves.  
I told my parents you had a family  
emergency come up. They get it.  
They raised me, Lincoln, and Lexa.

 **Anya: (8:36a)**  
I know you had Ryan with you last  
night but I wish you’d have let me  
come over.

 **Raven: (8:36a)**  
I was too mortified at standing  
your parents up. I wouldn't have  
been able to look at you. I know  
they understood but still…

 **Raven: (8:37a)**  
It didn’t make a very good first  
impression…

 **Anya: (8:38a)**  
Babe… We found a comet together.  
You insisted on naming after the  
first word I ever said to you. They  
know you’re the one for me. You’ll  
meet them eventually.

 **Raven: (8:38a)  
** I love you so much, Anya Woods!

 **Anya: (8:39a)**  
Probably about as much as I love  
you, Raven Reyes-Griffin!

 

A knock at the door interrupted Raven’s texting conversation with her beautiful girlfriend. She dropped her phone on the couch and moved to answer it.

“Luna?” Raven’s brows came together as soon as she opened the door to reveal Anya’s best friend.

“Hey…” she said, nervously wiping her hands on her jeans. “Can I come in?”

Raven stepped aside, allowing her to enter before ducking her head into the hallway to check for Anya.

“She gave me a head start. She’ll be here in an hour or so,” Luna explained.

“A head start? Why?” Raven closed the door.

“Is it too early to ask for a beer?” Luna joked. At Raven’s narrowed eyes, she held up her hands. “Just kidding. I don’t know how to start this whole thing.”

Motioning for Luna to follow her, Raven led the way into the living room. She sank into her chair and watched as Luna sat on the couch, just barely on the edge, like she wanted to be able to get to her feet quickly if she needed to.

“Look, Raven,” Luna started after sitting silently for a minute or two. She paused then, like that was all she’d been able to come up with. Then she cleared her throat and tried again, “Look… I’m sorry. I know I haven’t exactly been welcoming.”

“That is an understatement.”

Shooting her a look, Luna continued, “Anya told me about what you said. About how I made you feel like I was trying to force you out or whatever. That wasn’t my intention.”

“Are you sure? Because that’s exactly what it felt like from the moment you met me.”

“No, I just – ”

“Stop,” Raven sat up and clasped her hands together in her lap. She took a series of deep breaths, trying to calm her thoughts. The last things she wanted to do was fly off the handle and alienate Anya’s best friend but she needed to make sure Luna understood she was done with all of it. “Luna. I know you’ve always been Anya’s person. You’ve been her rock. I know that. And I’m so happy she had you to help her when she needed it. But she doesn’t need you to do that with me.”

Luna nodded, turning so she was facing Raven a little more, “I know and I just want to – ”

Raising a hand, Raven cut her off, “It is my turn to talk now. I don’t have the time or the patience to deal with talking in circles and trying to avoid hurt feelings right now.”

“Right…” Luna murmured, settling into the couch and waiting.

Raven cleared her throat, and met Luna’s eye, “your problem is you don’t know how to share her. You think if you don’t have all of her attention, she’s going to forget about you. Anya is an adult. She loves you. I’m happy she has you to help balance her. What she doesn’t need is her best friend and her girlfriend fighting. If you keep doing this, she’s going to feel like she has to choose and if she feels like she has to choose, I already know I’ll let her go to keep her happy.”

“She wouldn’t be happy if she didn’t have you,” Luna said quickly.

“Then stop making her choose. Stop with the secret sign language only you two can understand. Stop touching her all the time! It drives me crazy that you stroke her face or rub her head like she’s still yours. I can deal with you holding hands, friends do that, but sitting in her lap as you’re scratching the back of her neck? Not okay!” Raven couldn’t help but start to rant. She’d been holding in a quite a bit ever since Luna had shown up. “I know friends have inside jokes but do you have to make it a point to constantly bring yours up? Do you have to try to take her places when you know I can’t go or you know I don’t like the food?”

“Raven,” Luna tried to speak when she paused for breath.

She was cut off by Raven’s quiet voice, “If you were trying to get me to feel insecure, good job, you’ve succeeded.”

“I wanted to make sure you are worthy of her,” Luna replied.

“Isn’t that Anya’s decision?”

“Anya has been fooled before,” Luna responded quickly. Then she hesitated, like she was worried she’d said too much. “I can’t watch her go through that again.”

Nodding, Raven stood and moved to the kitchen. She filled two glasses with water and returned to the living room. Handing one off to Luna, Raven sat in her chair again.

“I’m not playing with Anya’s heart,” Raven assured.

“I know that now,” Luna replied.

“I love her. I have never loved anyone the way I love Anya,” Raven said. She smiled and picked up her phone off the couch. She clicked the lock button and turned the phone to show Luna the picture of Anya smiling in her sleep that was her wallpaper. “I used to make fun of Clarke for being so sappy about Lexa. I laughed at the way she’d smile at her phone like a dork whenever Lexa’s name would pop up. She tried to explain it to me. The butterflies that felt more like frogs dancing in her belly, the blush that never seemed to leave her face, the rush of joy she got whenever Lexa would enter the room. I never understood until I met Anya. I felt all of that and more. And then you show up and make my life difficult. You didn’t even know me and you launched into a campaign of ‘get rid of the girlfriend’ before I’ve even said hello.”

“I know,” Luna nodded and took a sip of her water. “I’m sorry, Raven. I thought maybe you didn’t feel the same about Anya as she did about you.”

Scoffing, Raven rolled her eyes, “and how was it your right to try to judge me? I’m not your girlfriend. I’m not even your friend. Yet you judged every single thing you knew about me. You didn’t even really try to get to know me.”

They sat in silence for a while then. Raven had said her piece. She let Luna know she was done taking all of her nonsense. She wasn’t going to just let Anya walk away from her without a fight. And if Luna wanted Anya to be happy, she had to learn to accept Raven.

“Alright,” Luna finally said. “I’m sorry. I overstepped. I forget myself when I’m protecting the ones I love. And I forget that not everyone knows how I can be. Anya knows me so well sometimes I forget to behave myself around new people.”

“I’m not dealing with any more of it,” Raven warned. “You will respect me and my wishes and my relationship with Anya. As long as you can do that, we will all be fine. You don’t have to be my friend if you don’t want to be, Luna. Just… let me love Anya the way she deserves?”

Luna nodded and grinned, “I can definitely do that. And I’ll try to ease you in to all things Luna. I think you’ll like me once you get to know me.”

“Lets not get crazy,” Raven laughed. “How about we see if I can tolerate you before we worry about me liking you?”

“Yes! Baby steps! I can dig that!”

Laughing again, Raven stood. She watched Luna for a moment, already feeling like perhaps they really could be friends one day.

“I’ll be right back,” Raven announced as she headed toward her room. “I want to freshen up before Anya gets here! I need a good earth-shattering kiss!”

“That’s gross!” Luna called back.

“I only speak the truth! This week has sucked!”

Luna’s laughter was cut off by a knock on the door. She glanced around, not sure what to do. She knew it wasn’t Anya. She’d been over to Raven and Clarke’s place often enough with Anya to know she had a key. So did Lexa and their friend Octavia.

“Raven?” Luna called out. At Raven’s incoherent shout back, Luna yelled, “someone is knocking!”

Interpreting whatever sound Raven made as a request to answer the door, Luna did just that. She opened it just enough to see who was on the other side and froze.

“What do you want?” She snarled.

Tadgh and Zarita Ó Conchobhair stiffened at her tone.

“We need to speak to Raven,” Zarita arched a brow. She didn’t know who this girl was but she wasn’t Raven’s girlfriend.

“Well I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want to see you,” Luna replied.

“She didn’t want to see you yesterday either,” Tadgh pointed out. He grinned down at the young woman, “and yet here you are.”

When Zarita stepped closer to the door and started trying to look around the apartment, Luna growled. She stepped back and placed a hand over her heart, like she was actually shocked.

“Who is it?” Raven asked as she reentered the living room.

“Those people from last night,” Luna answered, her hard brown eyes never leaving Tadgh’s face. “Text Anya and tell her to get over here now!”

 

 **Raven: (9:23a)**  
The Bios are here again! They got  
up to my door somehow! Luna is  
holding them off...

 **Anya: (9:23a)**  
I’m already in the lobby! I’ll be  
there in as fast as the elevator can  
carry me!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always looking for prompts and friends!
> 
> (And yes, I do have ships besides Clexa and Ranya. I just haven't been given prompts for other ships...)


End file.
